


The Loophole

by Imhilien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Community: grangersnape100, F/M, Forced Marriage, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien
Summary: Thanks to a marriage law, Hermione is obliged to marry Snape. But a bright witch always finds a loophole.





	The Loophole

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Harry Potter world; J.K. Rowling does. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.

The downside of being the brightest witch of her age, Hermione thought grimly, was that she was now expected to produce bright offspring.

With the amount of witches and wizards dead after the war, those left had to do their duty – with a new marriage law to help.

Snape had survived and she had been matched with him. But bright witches always found a loophole.

Holding a wedding ring in front of her, she recited the words that she was now married… to herself. Felt bonds break and reform.

She felt pity for Snape, but Australia called. Time to go.

FINIS


End file.
